With the vast array of video editing tools available, many people can readily edit existing video and incorporate special effects to customize videos and to produce stylish graphics. These videos may later be published for others to view. In many cases, however, an individual may want a more professional look before sharing the video with friends and family. Use of professional video editing services may not be a feasible alternative in many instances due to cost. Furthermore, traditional off-the-shelf video editing solutions are proving to fall short in meeting the needs of consumers. One common problem with traditional video editing solutions is the amount of time and degree of complexity involved in the overall editing process. Another perceived problem associated with conventional methods is that the original video is typically modified during the editing process. This can present a problem if the video content is under copyright protection.